valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Palace of the Dragon
The Palace of the Dragon, alternatively dubbed Palace of the Venerated Dragon, is a large dungeon situated on an island off the Northeastern coast of Midgard. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile under its former name and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria under its latter name. This is the final resting place of the Dragon Orb, which preserves the stability of Midgard. In both its iterations, the dungeon is formed of a "light" and "dark" series of rooms, connected by a complex teleportation system based on stones designating various phases of the sun ("light" rooms) and moon ("dark" rooms). It also contains guardian statues and difficult enemies. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, it is connected to the Dragonscrypt. Valkyrie Profile Within this holy palace lies one of the four jewels which stabilizes the world, the "Dragon Orb". But of late, the usual emanations of the "Dragon Orb" have not been felt in the shrine. What does this portend? Storyline Odin has taken the Dragon Orb to Asgard, possibly as a means to destabilize Midgard and thus obtain more Einherjar. However, the Orb is stolen by Loki in Chapter 7, and, in Chapter 8, Lenneth is sent to the Palace of the Dragon to try to locate it. She does not find the Orb, but chances upon Gandar, a powerful and cruel Sorcerer of the Villnore army who is trying to obtain the Orb for himself in hopes of defying the gods. Angered by his presumption, Odin sends Freya to order Lenneth to take his life. Due to his exceptional sorcery skills, Gandar is given the possibility to become an Einherjar, rather than being sent straight to Niflheim for his misdeeds. He accepts, although he warns Lenneth that his loyalty may not be as set in stone as that of her other Einherjar. However, he never acts on his threats. He is also never allowed to be transferred to Asgard, the gods most likely fearing his ambition. Treasure *Full Moon Stone (1) *Eye of Heaven *Wassail-Rapier *Lapis Lazuli *Lapis Lazuli *Eclipse Stone (1) *Quartz Gem *Guard Reinforce *Ether Scepter *Crescent Moon Stone (1) *Lucerne Hammer *Fire Storm *Burgundy Flask *Darkspot Stone (1) *Darkpath Stone (1) *Sacred Javelin *New Moon Stone (1) *Eye of Heaven *Frigid Damsel *Shield Critical *Dragon Slayer *Lightning Bolt *Quartz Gem *Might Reinforce *Spell Reinforce *Blood-Red Stone (1) *Savory *Prismatic Missile *Scroll of Golem (relic) *Dragoon Faith (relic) *Hourglass of the Gods (relic) *Great Spear "Dinosaur" Enemies *Grey Bones *Dullahan Lord *Mage Lord *Eternal Chimera *Dragonewt *Dark Pudding *Gandar - BOSS Miscellaneous This dungeon is only accessible in Normal or Hard mode. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria The final sanctuary built by the Guardians of the Orb. Though the tribe is gone, the shrine survives them. History/Storyline After having been removed from the Serdberg Mountain Ruins some 500 years prior to the events of the game and having passed through Audoula Temple on the Lake, Surts Volcano Caverns and Crawsus Forest Ruins, the Dragon Orb was laid to rest in the depths of the Palace. In their bid to protect the Orb from the ambitions of both Dipan and the gods, Alicia, Silmeria and the rest of the team track the Orb down. However, as Alicia is about to claim the Orb, Hrist reveals herself by discarding her disguise as Leone. She takes the Orb, as well as an angered Arngrim's life, forcibly making him an Einherjar after he tries to attack her for betraying his trust, and returns to Asgard to deliver the Orb to Odin. Einherjar *Sorcerer - Xehnon (90% chance) or Masato (10% chance) The relic staff is located on the top right ledge of the "poison" room, where you get transported for failing the puzzle in the Sunlight Stone area which involves breaking statues without being seen. *Heavy Warrior - Guilm (50% chance), Ehlen (30% chance) or Gerald (20% chance) The relic greatsword is located two rooms to the left of the magically sealed door in the Halo Stone area. *Light Warrior - Crescent (60% chance) or Lwyn (40% chance) The relic sword is located on the top right ledge of the room to the right of the save point in the Dark Moon Stone area. Treasure *Sunlight Stone (1) *Eclipse Stone (1) *Tome of Anarchy *Apothecary's Arcanum *Nectar Potion (freezing gas trap) *Union Plume (explosion trap) *Fairy Tincture (confusion gas trap) *Charge Break (confusion gas trap) *Dragonlore (confusion gas trap) *Halo Stone (1) *30,000 OTH *Spell Potion *Flare Baselard (confusion gas trap) *25,000 OTH *Valor Greaves *15,000 OTH *Painted Cloud Stone (1) *Fairy Tincture *Union Plume *Apothecary's Arcanum *Fairy Tincture *Valor Gauntlet (enemy trap) *Might Potion *Tome of Alchemy (explosion trap) *Crystal Garb (poison arrow trap) *Guard Potion *Dark Moon Stone (1) *Power Bangle (poison gas trap) *Crimson Flame Stone (1) *Union Plume *Elixir *Crystal Garb (confusion gas trap) *Soft Stone (enemy trap) *Dragon Armor *Sun and Moon Stone (1) *Golden Egg *Ouroboros Symbol *Expert's Experience *Expert's Experience 1 used for transportation inside the Palace Enemies *Iron Golem (no race) *Gigantic Claws (Giant) *Necromancer (Magic) *Dryad (Magic) *Green Jewel (Magic) *Phantom Guardian (Ghost, Unholy) *Spectral Knight (no race) *Dragon Bat (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) *Muscular Stalker (Giant) x1, 2 or 3 and/or Dryad (Magic) or Green Jewel (Magic) x1 or 2 - Mini-Boss *Dragon Zombie (Giant, Dragon, Unholy) - BOSS Sealstones *Experience Friend Law (shell) *Wrath of Forcefulness (shell) *Wrath of Bread Alone (enemy) *Stone Hurler Wrath (shell) *Powerless Cap Wrath (shell) Miscellaneous *Traversing the Dragonscrypt is the only means to access the Palace. *Arngrim and Leone will leave the party at the end of this dungeon, only to rejoin in the Hall of Valhalla and the Seraphic Gate, respectively. Depending on the levels they leave your party at, they will leave behind various items (directly placed into your inventory along with whatever equipment they were wearing before they left). Arngrim *'Level 1-19:' Guard Potion *'Level 20-24:' Guard Potion, Expert's Experience *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2, Warrior's Wits *'Level 35-39:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer *'Level 40+:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer, Bahamut Tear Leone *'Level 1-19:' Might Potion *'Level 20-24:' Might Potion, Expert's Experience *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2, Fencer's Familiarity *'Level 35-39:' Expert's Experience, Fencer's Familiarity, Slashing Sword "Farewell" *'Level 40+:' Expert's Experience, Fencer's Familiarity, Slashing Sword "Farewell", Valkyrie Favor Category:Locations Category:Dungeon